1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather device of a vertical type engine comprising: an engine body having a crank chamber and a cylinder bore; a timing transmission chamber provided above the engine body and housing a timing transmission device that connects between a crankshaft and a cam shaft which are vertically placed, respectively, the timing transmission chamber communicating at one side with the crank chamber and at the other side with an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A breather device of a vertical type engine has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-41937.
In a timing transmission chamber, though an amount of lubricant oil dispersed therein is smaller than that in a crank chamber, an operation of a timing transmission device causes dispersion of lubricant oil, which makes effective gas-liquid separation difficult. Thus, if a breather pipe communicating with the outside is simply connected to the timing transmission chamber, a considerable amount of oil droplets may be discharged to the outside together with a blow-by gas.